


one big disaster

by dogeared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, episode: s2e20 Ha'alele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's Danny supposed to do with this guy, huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	one big disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home is where](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381526) by [artisan447](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisan447/pseuds/artisan447). 



Steve lets Danny push him up the stairs, lets Danny strip his travel-dusty clothes off of him and push him down onto the bed; he lies there, quiet, blinking up at Danny, looking bruised and serious and tired, and what's Danny supposed to do with this guy, huh? 

"Just," Danny starts, and then he has to clear his throat, damn it. Steve's eyes go wide, and his voice is rough when he says, "Danny," and Danny has to lean over and kiss him hard and quick.

"Just so you know, I'm really angry," Danny tries again, and Steve nods, still watching him wide-eyed. Maybe this is the way to get through to him, the same way he talked to Grace when he caught her standing on a chair, trying to reach the lockbox with his gun in it. It's not like yelling at Steve ever works, anyway, even if it is cathartic.

"And do you get _why_ I'm angry?" Steve has to look away and swallow, like knowing that Danny loves him is the hard thing here, jeez, before he can meet Danny's gaze again and say, urgently, like he's afraid Danny won't believe him, "Yeah, Danno. I know, and I'm sorry. It was shitty—"

Danny has to cut him off again because it's making his chest ache, doing this, and he doesn't think that either of them need to hurt any more than they already do. "It was shitty, it was so very shitty, and you can apologize to me for the next month, okay?"

"At least," Steve says, too earnest, and Danny doesn't really mean to start anything, but Steve's home and he's whole and he's an utterly ridiculous pain in Danny's ass and touching him makes Danny feel better, so he does.

They rock against each other, and they both hold on too tight, and when Danny presses his lips to the bruised skin next to Steve's eye, gentle as he knows how, Steve makes a helpless sound and spills hot between them, and Danny follows, just like always.

* * *

Danny wakes up when the sky's just beginning to brighten, and Steve's still tucked up close and warm against him, breathing slow and steady.

When he wakes up again, later, he's alone—but not for long. He can hear Steve thumping up the stairs two at a time, and then he's throwing himself down next to Danny, making the bed bounce alarmingly, and holding a plate steady at the same time. He looks smug and so much more like himself than he did the night before that Danny feels a dizzying rush of gratitude.

He gives himself a minute to pull it together—scrubs a hand over his face, smoothes his hair back, pushes himself up and lets the sheets pool in his lap. "So," he says, rubbing his hands together. "Am I to understand that these are humble pancakes?"

Steve nods seriously and says, "Yes, Danny. Very humble."

"Traditionally, _you_ should be the one eating them, then," Danny says, even as he's making gimme hands so Steve will hand the plate over already, "but I accept your offering."

They're good, topped with warm coconut syrup and fresh mango slices, just in case Danny forgot he lives in Hawaii—"Hey, are these whole wheat?"

Steve huffs and shakes his head, but Danny's suspicious. He takes another bite. "Wheat germ?"

"Nope. Just eat your pancakes." Steve rearranges himself on the bed, sprawls a little closer to Danny while Danny chews thoughtfully. "Flax seed!" Steve laughs and doesn't deny it, so Danny knows he's right.

"Gotcha," he says, pointing at Steve with his fork, as if he can pin him down just by willing it, keep him right here, keep him safe. And maybe he can, because Steve grins back at him and says, "Yeah, you do."


End file.
